1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inspecting apparatus for irradiating a sample with a primary irradiation beam and detecting an electron image formed by electrons which constitute an energy beam from the sample, and a method of adjusting this apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
Known as an apparatus for scanning an electron beam on an object and observing secondary electrons from the object is scanning electron microscope (SEM). On the other hand, an inspecting apparatus for inspecting defects by using an electron-optical system as its primary optical system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,498,874.